lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MilesRS777/Lost Dimensions RP Sign-Ups
Hi guys, It's me Marty Mcoy, And I'm opening a new sign-up for the other spinoff series: Lost Dimensions, You can be anyone you want (Except for extreme characters from extreme franchises, Keep in mind: HalfLife 2 is the ONLY M rated game I'm putting in this) Characters: Doc Brown: Marty McFly: Aquaman: Bane: Batman: Cyborg: Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!): Harley Quinn: Superman: The Joker: Wonder Woman: Cyberman: The Doctor: Peter Venkman: Slimer: Stay Puft: ACU: Owen Grady: Cragger: Eris: MrQuest17 Laval: Cole: Jay: Kai: Lloyd: Samurai X: Sensei Wu: Zane: Gamer Kid: Marty mcoy Chell: JDCabera (Jose Daniel) Scooby Doo: The MariposaLass'93 Shaggy: Bad Cop: Benny: Emmet: Unikitty: Wyldstyle: Gandalf: Gimli: Gollum: Legolas: Bart: Homer: Krusty the Clown: Wicked Witch: Abby Yates: Erin Gilbert: Jillian Holtzmann: Patty Tolan: Beast Boy: Raven: Powerpuff Girls: Sonic: Greninjaboss Ethan Hunt: B.A Baracus: KITT: Beetlejuice: Batman (The LEGO Movie): Finn: RealGameTime Harry Potter: Voldemort: Hermione: The MariposaLass'93 Chase McCain: Khairiboss E.T: Elliot: Gizmo: Stripe: Mikey: Brand: Mouth: Data: Stef: Andy: Chunk: S102502 Sloth: S102502 Newt Scamander: Tina Goldstein: Fanmade characters Commander Lenny Decader (The hero): Marty mcoy Captain Arnold (The hero he wishes): Marty mcoy Mr. Ooz: Jenna Elemental: The MariposaLass'93 Doctor Grimes: Characters you want: Chief BlueMeanie: S102502 Bill Cipher: S102502 Vesp: VesperalLight Equinox: VesperalLight Split-Second (Vesperal Comics): VesperalLight Split-Second (The Brick Files): Marty McCoy: Marty mcoy Captain Jack Sparrow: VesperalLight Johnny 5: Will Turner: Marty mcoy Male Jesse: MrQuest17 Female Jesse: Gordon Freeman: Khairiboss Red Ranger: Blue Ranger: Pink Ranger: Yellow Ranger: Green Ranger: Lord Vortech: Emmet's Sister: Petra: Lukas: Marty mcoy Reuben: Ivor: Axel: Olivia: Red: Chuck: Bomb: Sheldon: Howard Raj: Leonard: Jim Raynor: Willy Wonka: Captain Kirk: Commander Spock: Leonard McCoy: Hikaru Sulu: Montgomery Scott: Sherlock: Greninjaboss John Watson: Greninjaboss Fred Flintstone: George Jetson: Bugs Bunny: Daffy Duck: Clay: Aaron: Lance: Macy: Axl: Robin: Papa Smurf: Lagoona Blue: He-Man: Zach Cooper: Luke Skywalker: Iron Man: Han Solo: Hulk: Princess Leia: Greedo: Red Guy: S102502 Yellow Guy: Bird Guy: Roy: Quint: Brody: Hooper: Spongebob: Jekyll: Hyde: Aslan: Peter: Edmund: The MariposaLass'93 Larry Daley: Dipper: Mabel: Bill: Ted: Ben Tennyson: Stanley: Martian: ROBLOX Guest: Katniss Everdeen: Sir Anduil Lothlar: Bob: Professor Brickeeper: Mario: Luigi Link: Alan Grant: Ellie Sattler: Ian Malcolm: John Hammond: Nova Terra: Flash Gordon: Bree: Chase: Kaz: Conor: Wendall: White person (From asdfmovie): Potato: Trains Guy: Desmond the Moon Bear: Mine Turtle: Chadtronic: Anthondy Padilla: Ian Hecox: Ryan Higa: Director Wollkman: Thief: Batcow: RealGameTime: RealGameTime Benny Brick: Ash Brickum: TheTruePokemonMaster Darth Loki: Toa Matau: Neo (The Brick Files not The Matrix): Angry Video Game Nerd: THe Nostalgia Critic: Marty mcoy (Just myself): MatPat: Jafari: Fish: Tom: Jerry: Ash Ketchum: TheTruePokemonMaster Pikachu: Bulbasaur: Squirtle: Donnatello: Leonard: Michelangelo: Raphael: Steven: Rigby: Mordecai: Clarence: Uncle Grandpa: Gumball: Darwin: Steve: Alex: Interchange: VesperalLight Steve: Creeper: Isaac: Greninjaboss AnthonyM: Techo: Well those are all my characters for now. Remember you're aloud to play 5 characters, If you want me to add a character let me know ;) (And if no one signs up as Lenny, I'll give up my role as Lukas and be him) Category:Blog posts